


Заткнись

by sunshine_here



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_here/pseuds/sunshine_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Уэйд совершенно теряется, не зная, как заткнуть Нэйтана</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заткнись

– Ты всегда такой говорливый, Саммерс? – Дедпул уютно устроился на диванчике перед телевизором, пока Нэйтан чистил свое оружие. Он щелкал кнопками пульта, переключая каналы каждую секунду. Это было забавной игрой: выхватывать по одному слову и составлять из них смешные предложения.  
– Президент… (щёлк!) решил… (щёлк!) трусики… – вместо Кейбла ответил телевизор.  
Нэйтан продолжал заниматься своим делом, не обращая внимания ни на чертовы раздражающие щелчки, ни на самого Уэйда.  
– Надо бы поужинать. Ты ведь не против пиццы? – Уилсон даже отключил звук телевизора, чтобы услышать ответ Саммерса.  
И снова молчание.  
– Если ты так и будешь молчать и дуться на меня, котик, я приму твое молчание за согласие! Ей-богу, Нэйт, я ведь так и сделаю! Ты меня знаешь, я парень рисковый – вот как возьму и закажу пиццу, как попрошу добавить туда морепродуктов! Они же добавят туда столько кальмаров, что ты превратишься в кальмара сам!  
Кейбл сильнее сдвинул брови и отвернулся к окну.  
– И что это ты такой болтливый сегодня? Обычно из тебя слова не вытянешь, а сегодня ты просто говоришь без остановки. Как только у тебя язык не болит, не пойму, – изумился Уэйд. – Все же хочешь с морепродуктами? Да ты просто сорвиголова, знаешь ли. На твоем месте я бы на всякий случай поинтересовался, что именно они выдают за морепродукты, а то…  
– Заткнись, – впервые за вечер открыл рот Нэйтан.  
– Ох, милый, я бы заткнулся, конечно, но ты ведь все равно прочтешь мои мысли, не правда ли? Так что хочешь ты того или нет, но пицца с морепродуктами ждет тебя!  
– Тогда почему ты думаешь о курице?  
– Возможно, потому что я люблю курицу. А у тебя какая отговорка? Что ты придумаешь, чтобы не превращаться в кальмара?  
– Заказывай что хочешь, – Саммерс вернулся к своему оружию.  
– Представляю, как ты треплешься во время секса, – мечтательно протянул Уэйд, встав с дивана. – А ты, кстати, используешь грязные словечки? Или трахаешься как настоящий солдат – молча, с суровым лицом и в миссионерской позе? Хотя нет, что ты, это так не похоже на нашего старого доброго балагура Нэйта! Чего это я! Кстати, я тебе нравлюсь? Смотри, у меня тут ручки и ножки, и сам я такой весь красавчик, прямо как с обложки Men’s Health! Ну иди же ко мне, мой дорогой, обними меня, как одна из тех французских прелестниц.  
– Не могу поверить, что я до сих пор здесь, – Кейбл вздохнул, решив, что пиццу придется заказать самому.  
– Эй-эй, попридержи-ка коней, ковбой! Я тебя знаю, закажешь своих мерзких кальмаров, – Уэйд выхватил трубку из рук Саммерса. – Алло, здравствуйте! Можно мне две больших пиццы с курицей? Да, обязательно. Нет, этого добавлять не надо. Да, спасибо. Ждем!  
Нэйтан смотрел на Уэйда, расхаживавшего по квартире в трусах в цветочек и рассуждавшего вслух обо всем на свете, начиная с политического строя Зимбабве и заканчивая тем, какой дрянной кофе подают в забегаловке напротив. Он не знал, почему все еще здесь, рядом с этим источником бесконечного раздражения и бесплатным радио заодно. Иногда ему хотелось исчезнуть, но он не мог вот так просто оставить Уилсона одного с двумя большими пиццами. Да еще и с курицей. Нет, только не сегодня.  
– Говорят, привезут через полчаса, – задумчиво почесал макушку Уэйд и повернулся к Кейблу. – Это значит, что еще полчаса мне будет нечем заткнуть тот фонтан, что из тебя изливается?  
Горадо позже Нэйтан так и не смог ответить, из-за чего сделал то, что несколько… изменило их отношения; в тот момент он просто чувствовал насущную необходимость, как чувствуешь голод или озноб. Так что Кейбл подошел к Уилсону и обнял его.  
– Полегче, красавчик, – безгранично удивился Уэйд. – Еще пара миллиметров – и мне придется на тебе жениться. Не могу сказать, что мне не нравится идея, но это как-то рановато, не находишь? Да и вообще...  
– Хоть иногда, хоть на минутку, – Саммерс крепче прижал Дедпула к себе, – ты можешь заткнуться?


End file.
